Azmuth and How We Searched For Him
Azmuth and How We Searched For Him is the 8th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will New Section - From My Own From now on each episode I write will include a special section featuring ads and comments and all kinds of stuff from me. Ads Knight of All Knights It's a new series I'm currently co-writing. It's another knight series so if you liked this you would probably like it. Sebastian 10: Gambling on the GearboaTrix Seems nice. Plus I agreed to co-write it. Hitaus If you don't know I'm going on a hitaus after this one since I'm grounded. I'll be back in a while. Creator's Episode Comments This episode was I think the fastest created episode of Kots yet. It took me a little over an hour to complete it. Most people think I plan my series from the begining but truth is I don't know half of what my writing turn into. I know the important events of the finally but not episodes leading to it and stuff. This episode was easy to make since I already planned it before When making dreams and prophecies the Azmuth part was already there. That was 3 episodes before so I could already think of details before I started writing. I planned the episode to have Ed and Will's friendship bond and Will telling him about the prophecy. It turned out that way in the end but there was a place in the episode's devolpment where I thought Will should visit Primus. This was scratched since this would probably take more than one episode and I had plans for the others. Spoiler Remember the Azmuth part and think IS Azmuth really gone? If you think hard you'll find out the answer is not a yes and not a no. Next episode will probably deal with Artie teaming up with Echtoros like the Ben teams up with highbreed episode in AF. It will air in a month or so because of the hitaus. Detication I deticate this to Sci, MY BEST FRIEND. And I MEAN IT. On the wikia and off. I hope he comes back soon. What do you Think? Tell me what you think about the episode and how I should improve. I'll read evry comment. Promise. Plot 'Part 1: Azmuth' Azmuth. I heard the name before the dream. A few times to be exact but I was sure the dream was about THE Azmuth then. First time I heard about him was in our aliens class. The new thing they entered in education ever since Ben. It said that Azmuth was the creator of the Omnitrix. Second time was from Ed. I heard all his stories after he got the sword and one said something about Azmuth being the creator of Ascalon. I wondered many things about the dream but Azmuth was the biggest mystery. I didn't really care about the talk about the prophecy. I didn't belive in prophecies so i didn't care if that idiot squid head did. I also understood that the guy talking to me was Diagon. I understood that he burned my house and that he will try to destroy me again but the thing that I didn't understand was Azmuth. Why did he save ME? What did Diagon mean by saying that Azmuth is no more? Did he mean he's dead? I HAD to find out the truth. I needed to go to sources I didn't think I'll ever use again after what happened at the beach. I was about to use the source but something happened. The source came to me. He rang the doorbell 'Part 2: The Search' It was pretty early in the morning, 6:00 to be exact. I'm usally the only kid that wakes up at that time on a Saturday in my neighbourhood. I usally think about stuff. I like just lying on my bed and thinking about things that usally have nothing to do with me. Just, for fun. That day I was thinking about something usefull. I already thought about the matter with Ed last week. I decided that I would act normal and I'll try to hide the fact that I'm angry since I don't want Ed asking questions about me but I still wouldn't trust him trully anymore. That day I was thinking about the prophecy. It was a while since I thought about it. After the beach thing I understood a few things about it and I had other things to think of so I kind of forgot about it. I remembered once again the chill through my bones that I felt when I heard Diagon's voice. It was like some snake, low pitched and classic villan voice together making the ultimate nightmare voice. Anyway, when I was thinking about the prophecy I started thinking about Azmuth again, then I was sure it was THE Azmuth. If Diagon was part of the story I was sure Azmuth was involved. I needed more information about Diagon, I needed more information about Azmuth, I needed someone to tell about the prophecy to that understand in stuff like that. I... I.. I needed him. I needed Ed. I knew that I already thought of it and decided to not trust him and this was DEFINETLY something I thought I shouldn't trust him with, but I had to find out. He was my only avalible good source. I wasn't sure. It took me about 20 minutes to get myslef to agree. In about 6:30 I was dressed up ready to get out of the house but then I heard the doorbell. I checked to see who rang. I was very surprised. I didn't excpect him to come to my house. I didn't expect him to come to my house at such hours. But he was there. Ed was there. I opened the door and asked him what he was doing. I totally forgot the whole act nice to him thing because I sounded like I was shouting at him. He told me he was there to say sorry. I oppened my mouth and didn't close it for 10 seconds. I would have laughed but I held back and instead thanked him and said there was no need. He of course said that he was very sorry and that he thanked me for understanding. I was still shocked but I then thought about it and understood that it was actually good since it would make my request easier. Then Ed told me that he already said sorry to Artie but it wasn't as succesful. I was about to ask him why but then I remembered how cranky Artie is when you wake him up early. "Listen", I said. "I have something to tell you. What I was about to tell you on the beach when we were interupted. A few days before the beach I had this dream where..." I told him about my dream and he frowned. I was pretty sure that he would be angry at me for not telling sooner but he didn't want me angry. After all, he just apoligized. Anyway, Ed also figured out the Diagon part but he was more confused then I was about the prophecy. When I asked him why he just said that the part about Azmuth is condusing. I knew he was lying but I didn't want to start arguing so I asked more information about the whole thing. "Well", he said. "First of all Azmuth wasn't seen for a few years. He said he was working on some secret project. The forever knights got the information not to long ago. He sent his researchers, the Voliticus Biopsis..." I yelled bingo interupting his sentance. I remembered how those creatures attacked us and reminded Ed about it. Ed didn't understand how would Azmuth's creatures attack and that it's probably some other Voliticus Biopsis. Then I reminded Ed about the fact that Diagon said that Azmuth is no more. Ed then just shook his head with a sad look. We decided to try to find more information about Azmuth but then more Voliticus Biopsis attacked! I smiled and told Ed that this time we take samples. He nodded and smiled as well while he reached for the sword. The battle was quick. Ed improved a little with his fighting and this time he listened to my battle tips. He jumped made the sword longer jumping using it he aimed the sword at the Voliticus Biopsis and landed on them slicing them with a big bang and landing without pain using the sword to reach the ground before him. He was also cearfull with one of them so he used the swords containment function (something he found while expirementing with it). The sword changed shape into something that looked like a fork that had depth that suddenly opened up and took the Voliticus Biopsis into it. I jumped with excitement and thanked him for finally litsening to me in battle. He smiled and I finally felt like he was to stay my best friend but then he said something that annoyed me "Now how do I get the Voliticus Biopsis out of the sword to actually use it?" OH COME ON I thought. I mean seriously after all that! I was very angry and I started shouting at my fate. Ed looked at me with sorrow and said that there is one piece of information more he could give me. He told me that the prophecy is not Diagon junk he told me in a legend he heard the herald of Diagon can create a prophecy when the time is right and Diagon unleashes his power on the world. Characters *Will (Story teller) *Ed *Azmuth (mentioned frequently) Villains *Voliticus Biopsis Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes